Everything Suck's Wiki
Welcome to the Everything Sucks Wiki A collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to Everything'' Sucks''. Everything Sucks is a Netflix Original series. Luke, Tyler, and McQuaid are new student in Boring High School. On their first all 3 of the student join the Audiovisual Club in the one that Luke meets Kate the Principal’s daughter. Luke started having a crush on Kate since he saw her. This is Kate’s second HS year at Boring HS and she tell Luke that after the death of her mother she haven’t talked to anyone as a friend because everybody bullies her. Kate finds that she has sexuality problems, she thinks she is a lesbian, but she dates Luke to cover it. Emaline kind of knew Kate’s sexuality secret and for have fun she starts to bully Kate. Emaline is the suspect of vandalizing Kate’s locker door writing the word “DYKE”. Luke is about to kiss Kate, but she presses the fire alarm to not kiss him. Kate tells Luke that she thinks she is a lesbian and Luke tries to help her. Luke becomes with the idea of a fake date and in case he falls in love with Kate he’ll let her know. Luke falls in love with Kate. After Kate pressing the fire alarm the Drama club stadium got destroyed and Emaline and Oliver are mad at Luke because the think he did it. Luck didn’t want Kate to get in trouble, so he tells the principal that was him. Principal Ken call Luke’s mother and ask her to visit him at the school office where this two-start liking each other and end in a secret date. Luke share his idea to the Drama club, but they didn’t take it as well as Luke’s crew did. They ask him more and more about it and they end drunk playing spin the bottle. Luke’s turn to spin the bottle and he got lucky because he got to kiss Kate and there is when she tells him that she thinks she’s lesbian. Luke’s idea of making movie went wrong and Luke was very upset, but he keeps looking for new ways to fix it. At the end Kate help the crew by asking her dad Principal Ken if he can afford a trip to California where they would record the movie. During the Trip Kate takes Luke to Hollywood to see his dad but his dad didn’t recognize him, and Luke got upset at everybody they went back to Boring, Oregon. Luke went back home and find his mom Sherry with Principal Ken on the bed Luke was already midland end taking his anger on his mom and the Principal. Movie Screening day Luke was upset still. Luke set up the balcony for his mom and Principal Ken as an apology to watch the movie together and the movie was showed. Everybody like the movie and at the end Luke and Kate start being friends again. They all walkout of the room Luke, Kate, Ken, and Sherry went to Sherry’s house to have a family fun dinner time. Luke’s dad goes back to Oregon and nock on Luke’s house door. ENDOF SEASON 1 Videos: